A Child of Death
by Hanashi Chojutsuka
Summary: A girl, badly hurt and dying, is brought to the Kamiya Dojo for help. With her red hair, amber eyes, and delicate features, could she be a relative of Kenshin's? Or maybe something hunting him from his past?: http: www.deviantart.com view 6347782
1. Found

Ohayo, minna-san! This is my second fanfic! I absolutely looove Kenii and Sano *cackles as she dangles them over a flame*. Anywho, please e-mail me with comments, suggestions, or flames. I'll take them all (but I might have to kick the flamer's booty)!  
  
Two notices to let you guys know about: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin *cries*, and thoughts are inside of two slashes, like so: //Hi!//  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Kaoru sighed with relief as she looked at the 'help wanted' ad in the newspaper. //I hope that some one sees it and comes looking for work. It has gotten harder to keep up with all the work, even with Yahiko and Kenshin helping out.//  
  
She strolled down the street, purchasing the foods that she thought might be useful in the coming wintry months. She breathed in the crisp smell of falling leaves, and then exhaling a barely discernable cloud of steam. Laughing children went racing past her, waving lanterns and playing a game of 'Blindman's Bluff'.  
  
As she entered the dojo, she sighed in contentment. //This is the life. There hasn't been a single problem, I should be getting someone to help out soon, and the dojo hasn't been destroyed in about a month!//  
  
"Kaoru-dono?" She turned around to find Kenshin right behind her, a bag of something in his hand.  
  
"Hello Kenshin! I thought that you were going to help Megumi-san with some of her patients today." She blushed as she realized how quietly handsome he could be, when he was looking at his best.  
  
Kenshin grinned quietly and said, "No, she had already roped Sanosuke into doing it before I got there. Would you like me to walk you home?"  
  
"I would love it!"  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Kaoru hummed happily as she chopped vegetables for the hungry dojo residents. The only thing she needed was a dash of a certain spice and the food would be able to simmer, bringing in every single resident of the dojo for lunch.  
  
All of a sudden, she heard someone knocking on the door to the dojo. It wasn't so much 'knocking' as it was 'attempting to break down to door'. "Hold on just a moment, please!" she called out, wiping her hands on a towel as she pushed the kettle over the fire more.  
  
"Kaoru! Hurry up! I've got a hurt person here!" Yahiko's panicked voice ripped through the dojo, making her drop everything and run to the door.  
  
"Yahiko, what on ear-" she cut off her sentence as she saw Yahiko carrying what appeared to be a teenaged girl, with short red hair. "Kami-sama, what happened?!" she exclaimed as she helped Yahiko carry the girl into one of the empty rooms.  
  
"I was walking over to the Aka-beko when I saw a bunch of boys hitting something with sticks. I went over to check it out-" he paused as he slid open the shoji door with his foot, "And found her. Should I get Megumi- san?"  
  
"Yes, please! And Kenshin too, if you see him." She had already started to take the girl's clothes off, before realizing hot water and bandages were needed. She hated to leave her alone, but Megumi would flay her alive for not getting the place prepared.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Yahiko sprinted out of the dojo, his wooden sword bouncing against his back. He had thought the girl would die before he got her to the dojo, but she seemed to have ben breathing when he left.  
  
He turned around a corner, not even paying attention to who he was passing. Of course, he crashed straight into someone. He growled in frustration and looked ahead, to see who he had to make a hasty apology to when he saw who it was. It was Megumi, with Sano right behind her.  
  
He jumped up and pulled Megumi up as well. "Megumi! We need you at the dojo! There's this really hurt girl-" Megumi cut him off, grabbed his hand, and started running as fast as she could with her kimono.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Kaoru had just finished getting the cut balm she had bought from Megumi when she heard rather than saw Megumi and Yahiko crashing through the dojo. She thought she could make out Sano's curses as well before Megumi whipped open the door and slid, stopping perfectly next to Kaoru. "Kaoru-san, where is my-" She was cut off as she found the sponge in her hand. "Arigatou."  
  
Kaoru stepped back, allowing the doctor to do her work. She was back quickly, however, when Megumi asked her to hold the girl's arm as she set it. It had been badly broken, and needed to be wrapped in a thick layer of cottony white bandages. Yahiko was drafted to keep a steady supply of hot water, and Sanosuke was told to run and get a balm from the box that Megumi kept at the office.  
  
Finally, after several hours of work, the girl's body was almost completely wrapped in bandages. Megumi shook her head as she washed off her hands for the last time. "If this girl does make it, she'll need to be cared for a long time. I don't see how any group of children could do this."  
  
Kaoru shook her head as well. "It seems impossible, but it did happen. I'll take first watch on her, you should get some sleep first, Megumi-san."  
  
"Arigatou, Kaoru-san." Stifling a yawn, she handed Kaoru a small cup of tea. "Drink this, it'll help you stay awake. Let Sanosuke know when its his turn."  
  
Kaoru nodded, and sighed as she looked back to the form that was huddled on the futon. //Poor thing, she would have been absolutely lovely if this hadn't happened. I don't see how she'll pull through without several scars.// She moved closer to the girl, wrapping herself in a think blanket.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
The next morning, Kaoru blinked sleep from her eyes. She relaxed for half a second, before realizing that she was in her own bed, and not next to the girl! She shrieked and threw on a kimono, raced to the room where she was kept, and flung open the door.  
  
Kenshin blinked dazedly as the bright morning sunlight hit him square in the eyes. "That's bright light, Kaoru-dono, that it is. Would you mind shutting the shoji?"  
  
"Sorry!" She slid the door shut, and kneeled next to him. "How is she?"  
  
"She woke up in the night, but I got her to sleep again." Kenshin shook his head sadly. "I have never heard such terror in a child's voice. She kept on crying 'No', nonstop. I had to use Megumi-dono's sleeping potion to make her stop."  
  
Kaoru felt like crying when she heard Kenshin speak. //What on earth happened to her?// Brushing her eyes, she said, "Let's check her smaller hurts first. We can wait to check the others when Megumi-san wakes up."  
  
Most of the girl's injuries had occurred on her stomach and upper legs. Kenshin unwrapped her arms to apply more salve, and Kaoru took her face in her lap and began to peel back the bandages. She gasped as she revealed the girl's left cheek. Kenshin heard and looked up, question written on his face. "Kaoru, what is the matter?"  
  
Not saying a word, she tilted the child's face towards Kenshin. Slashed into the girl's left cheek, the angry red of an old cut healing into a scar, was a cross. 


	2. Red Sad Cross

Ohayo! Hee hee, this is lots of fun. Anywho, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, and please review!  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
It had been several weeks since the mystery girl had been brought to the Kamiya Dojo. She had recovered astoundingly quickly from most of her injuries, and was able to hobble around with a crutch. He bright red locks of hair were commented on by many of the people who saw her, and had luckily been saved from cutting. The only things left for her recovery were a few bandages and her lack of speech.  
  
They knew she could talk, since Kenshin had heard her cry out in her sleep on the first night. But she refused to say a single word. When they talked to her, she remained motionless, unless asked to do something. Then she would do the task to the best of her abilities. It was a baffling matter for the residents.  
  
"I can't figure out why she won't speak," muttered Megumi underneath her breath. The mystery girl was busy playing a game similar to soccer with Suzumi and her sister. "She can, I know it, but she just doesn't want to."  
  
"She'll find the time to speak when it is right, Megumi-san. She's just trying to figure out what is really good and what is really bad after the accident." Sanosuke was relaxing on the wall, chewing a fishbone contentedly.  
  
"I know, but she's nearly healed! I-" She was cut off as Kaoru stuck her head out the door, yelling, "Lunch time, minna-san!"  
  
"Come on, sister!" Suzumi and Ayame each grabbed one of the girl's hands, and helped her hop back to where she had left her crutch. After the girl had placed it under her arm, the girls began a singsong chant that moved in time to her hopping. "One at a time, two at a time, follow the path to food!"  
  
The girl laughed, her peals of happiness flowing through the garden. Megumi sighed and said to Sano, "She's happy enough, but when will she trust us enough to talk?" Sano shrugged and followed the children inside.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
"Okay, everyone, eat up!" The cook beamed happily as everyone dug into the meal, happy that her cooking hadn't been botched this time. Even the mystery girl's special soup had come out right. She was kept on a mainly liquid diet to help her get fatter, and it seemed to be having an effect. However, the effect was that her wounds had healed quicker, but she didn't gain any weight.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the dining room opened, and Kenshin stepped in. "Sorry I'm late, Kaoru-dono. I thought you might like some fresh fish for dinner, so I ran to buy it before it ran out."  
  
"K. Ken. Kenshin?" Everyone stopped and stared at the girl. She was studying Kenshin very closely, and had managed to say his name after only a few tries! Her face was awash with a strange light, as though she had suddenly regained something that had been lost to her.  
  
"You spoke!" Megumi cried, extremely startled. "Can you say your name?"  
  
The girl seemed to stop and consider her question, before saying clearly, "I am Tsukiyo."  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Tsukiyo had refused to say anymore after the few words she had said at lunch, so they gave up and allowed her to go back to her game. Kenshin brooded in his room, trying to figure out the meaning behind her words.  
  
//I know I've never seen her before. She can't be related to me. But how else could she have gotten my hair? And my eyes?// He stopped and shook his head. //She didn't get my eyes, she got the Battousai's amber eyes.//  
  
"Kenshin?" He jerked his head up, to meet Kaoru's sapphire eyes. He put on a smile and said, "Hello, Kaoru-dono. I hope you are pleased over how well your lunch turned out."  
  
She grinned and said, "I had a little help from Megumi-san, but don't tell the others." Putting on a more serious face, she asked, "Kenshin, what's wrong? Is it Tsukiyo?"  
  
Kenshin sighed inwardly. He almost never was able to hide things from her. "Yes, I am afraid it is. Wondering about why she would say my name first, that I am."  
  
"Maybe its because she's heard your name most often?" Kaoru offered.  
  
"That is not it. It's just a feeling, but I believe she might know me from somewhere. The only problem is, I don't know her." His forehead creased with the rapid thinking that was going on in his head.  
  
Kaoru paused for a second, before asking quietly, "Kenshin-san, I need you to tell me something. Is she rel-" Kenshin cut her off with a sharp shake of his head.  
  
"I am almost positive she is of no relation to me. I will admit she bears a striking resemblance to me, but it is impossible. I never did anything that could create her." A flash of shadow passed over his face, but it quickly left.  
  
Kaoru looked a lot happier, and said, "Well, why don't you sit down and try to see if she'll talk to you."  
  
Kenshin's immediate reaction to this suggestion was to say no, but he stopped and thought about it for a few minutes. //If she would only say my name and hers, she probably trusts me the most. Mayhaps it is because of her first night, or it is because of a completely different reason, but I have to find out.//  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Tsukiyo slid open the shoji door as she leaned heavily on her crutch. It had gotten harder -not easier- to move around when she was able to hobble around by herself. She didn't understand the logistics of this, it simply was.  
  
It took her a few seconds to allow her eyes to adjust to the dimness before she could see the person she thought of as //Red-sad-cross// in her mind. It wasn't that she was stupid; it was how she learned to think.  
  
She jumped a little when the man cleared his throat, and said, "Come in, Tsukiyo-san." She did so, and sat on the cushion across from him, managing a graceful placement of her legs while she put her crutch beside her.  
  
She studied him, while he sat with his eyes closed. //Red-sad-cross has questions. Answer? Yes, make him happy, learn more now.// She paused again, as he seemed to continue meditating. //He waits? Name word start questions? Yes, good answer.// She took a deep breathe, and said, "Kenshin?"  
  
His head jerked up at the sound of his name. "Yes, Tsukiyo-san?"  
  
//Red-sad-cross is strange, no ask. Ask self? Wait. Wait and see.// She mimicked his position, sitting kneeled with her hands folded on her lap. There were another few minutes of uncomfortable silence, before she said again, this time putting more emphasis, "Kenshin?"  
  
"Yes Tsukiyo-san?"  
  
She gave the mental equivalent of a scream of frustration. //Red-sad-cross annoy. Wants talk? Good answer? Yes yes.// "Kenshin, why am I here?"  
  
His violet eyes widened in surprise at the sound of her second full sentence. Tsukiyo almost immediately felt a surge of happiness at his reaction. //Yes! Made Red-sad-cross surprise! Wants good words, not thought. Strange.// Kenshin slowly said, "Tsukiyo-san, Yahiko brought you to us for help. You were badly hurt."  
  
//Ya-hii-ko?// She sounded out the strange name in her head, before it clicked. //Oh! Short-spike-talk! Understood!// "Yahiko is. kind to me. Thank him I will."  
  
Again, surprise flickered across his face. She frowned, since she had been able to catch it twice now. //Red-sad-cross no good at hiding emotion? No, he very good. Hide thoughts well, just too easy.//  
  
"It would be a good idea, that it would." He stopped, then decided to go for the jugular. "Tsukiyo-san, where are you from?"  
  
She froze, her mind going into the 'danger' zone. //NO NO NO NO NO! Telling forbidden! Answer? Quick! Red-sad-cross want answer, give answer! Answer? What say?// Her face twisted before she managed to say, "I do not recall."  
  
Kenshin's face turned as blank as a slate as he said, "Alright that is. You may go and play with Suzume-chan and Ayame-chan, that you can." She bowed to him before pulling herself to her feet using her crutch and hobbled out.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Kenshin sat quietly after Tsukiyo left, thinking hard. //She is strange, almost as if she is like Soujirou was. But she is different, more as though she was brainwashed from birth.//  
  
"Kenshin-san?" Kaoru stepped out from the closet, her kimono rumpled from her position inside. "What do you think?"  
  
He turned to face her completely, making sure she knew how serious he was without changing his tone of voice. "I think that she holds a dark secret that we need to find out, as soon as possible. For her sake and ours." 


	3. Baby Steps

Ohayo, minna-san! Thanks to all who have been reading and sending reviews in to me. It really means a lot!  
  
Quickie Factoid: Tsukiyo means 'moonlit night'.  
  
CONTEST!!!: Okay you guys; you know that the hurt girl's name is Tsukiyo, right? Well, I think that maybe you guys, the readers, should get to make her last name! All you have to do is send me an e-mail at crazy_black_belt@hotmail.com, with 'Tsukiyo Naming Contest' in the subject line, with your pen name and what the name is. My only requirement is that it is a Japanese name, and if possible, that it means something tying in with her first name's meaning.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
"Tsukiyo, could you please cut these vegetables for me?" Megumi pushed a large bunch of carrots and lettuce towards the slim redhead. She shifted her position on her crutch slightly so as to be able to wield the knife, and proceeded to cut them into paper-thin slices.  
  
"Megumi-dono, could I borrow Tsukiyo for a moment?" Kenshin's head poked into the kitchen, his nose twitching at the smell of good food.  
  
"Wha? Oh, of course, Kenshin." She took the knife from Tsukiyo and pushed the girl towards the swordsman. "Go on, Tsukiyo, you've helped me out enough today."  
  
The girl nodded her head and followed Kenshin out the door into the bright noon sunlight. She breathed a sigh of happiness at being outdoors. She had been cooped up for so long during her recovery that she thirsted for sunlight as a cat does milk.  
  
//She seems to be happier than she was before,// Kenshin thought to himself. Although he was walking ahead of her, he could feel her sigh and the way her entire body straightened and became stronger with the first breath of air. //I can only hope that she is stronger as well.// He turned to Tsukiyo after they reached the middle of the garden, pulling something he had left there that morning.  
  
Tsukiyo watched him closely, her head cocked slightly to one side. //Red- sad-cross has something to show. Why? Do good work, get food and is happy, everyone happy.//  
  
Kenshin fully revealed the thing he had behind his back for Tsukiyo to see. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the bo stick in his hand. //YES! Red-sad-cross knows what self use!//  
  
Kenshin noted the expression of rapture that crossed her face at the sight of the stick. He had found it at a store near where Tsukiyo had been found. //It would appear that my hunch was correct. This belongs to her, and she knows it.// He would have just passed it by if he hadn't noticed the small crescent moon mark that had been carved into it, along with the symbol for 'night'. Putting two and two together, he had purchased it and kept it hidden until she would most likely be able to use it.  
  
Tsukiyo looked up and thought, //Red-sad-cross want me take? Ask must I? Yes, good thought.// Clearing her throat, she asked timidly, "For me?"  
  
Kenshin smiled buoyantly as he replied, "Yes, this is for you, Tsukiyo-san. But you need to make me a promise before you may use it."  
  
"Promise?" she asked warily. //Meishu told no make promise. But Red-sad- cross no hurt, he only wants as friend. Safe? Safe safe.//  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Promise what?"  
  
"I am going to ask that you do not leave here until I give you permission." At the look of terror in her eyes, he interpreted it as that she wouldn't be able to move from the spot she was standing. "All I ask is that you stay at the dojo, and do not leave without my knowing. Is that acceptable?"  
  
//Acceptable?// She frowned, thinking hard as she went through a list of reasons why she shouldn't accept, even if it was for her bo stick. //Red- sad-cross might want no one to make noise on looks, or sick. Good reasons, think. Safe? Safe for now.// She nodded and held out her hand for the bo stick, waiting for him to hand it to her.  
  
But he didn't. He simply said, "You will get your bo stick back when you can walk across the garden without your crutch. For now, try you will to see if you can walk to me here."  
  
//TRICK!// She fumed, angry at having forgotten to make sure she would get it right after the deal would be made. But before she attempted to whack him to get it back, she calmed down and realized an important fact. //Red- sad-cross is right to do. If self no walk, self no fight.// She took her crutch and leaned it against a stone, hanging onto it for support. Her face screwed up in determination, she pushed off and took a few quick, halting steps towards Kenshin. Just as she was about to grin at her success, her weakened legs gave out and forced her to topple against the rurouni, gabbing onto his kimono for support.  
  
He caught her, and helped her to stand. She looked up at his face, to see not a frown of disapproval, but a smile of encouragement. "See? You must work to regain your leg's movement, that you must. We will work on it everyday until you can receive your bo." Before she could protest, he had picked her up and began to carry her to the room she had claimed as her own. "Rest you should, for that was a lot of work for your body to be doing at once."  
  
She was silent, and unresisting as he tucked her into bed. She had shut off all sensations from her body as she devoted her thinking capabilities to something she had been taught almost from the instant she thought. //Analyze information, learn from mistakes, grow stronger.// It was one of the few times she was able to form coherent sentences within her own mind.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Outside of the Kamiya Dojo, a tall young man nodded his head. He was remarkably. Unremarkable. His black hair was clean, and he wore the clothes of a Chinese middle-class worker. He touched a finger to his forehead as if in salute, and walked back the way he had come. His thoughts were focused on one single fact: The Battousai was living in that house. The girl he had sent was also there. //I must move quickly, before she realizes what is different about her, and before he finds out what we are up to.// He smiled, the smile of a cat before leaping onto a juicy mouse. 


	4. Short Spike Talk

Chapter four already! I'm on a ROLL! ^,^ Anywho, the naming contest is going on still, so please send me in your names!  
  
Thank you to all who have been reviewing my story and giving me help with it. *mutters to self* It's a gi and hakama, not a kimono.. ^,^ Enjoy the newest installment!  
  
NOTICE: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. However, that does not mean I am not allowed to try and trap them for their own. Safety. *is preparing the pits and nets*.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
"Tsukiyo-san, you can do it!"  
  
"Come on, Tsukiyo! You're almost there!"  
  
The cries of the members of the Kamiya Dojo filled the air as the invalid took the last few steps that would bring her to the other end of the garden. She gave a cry of delight herself as she felt the smooth, age hardened wood of the wall. Turning to Kenshin, she held out her hand, waiting for her prize.  
  
Kenshin's face held a bemused expression. He had thought of the idea of giving her a long-term task to accomplish as a way to keep her mind off of her limited capabilities, but it had turned into an obsession. Day in and day out she could be found tottering around the halls, catching a breather on the walls and posts of the school. Everyone had made sure to praise her whenever she made a new walking record, to keep her spirits up.  
  
She had been ready to try walking across the garden days ago. But for some reason, she had avoided that particular area like the plague. She had discovered that by using a strange little hopping method, she could run around the main room once without falling. So she spent the past few days working on building up her endurance and balance without having to enter the garden.  
  
//Red-sad-cross have no reason not to give to self prize. Self completed task, now self get reward.// Her fingers ached to be wrapped around the smooth, dark wood of her bo stick, with the carvings of the moon and symbol of night underneath her palm.  
  
Kenshin hesitated for only a moment before handing the victor her prize. "Well you did, Tsukiyo-san. But farther you have to go, that you do." He smiled and left her purring over her only possession to do some much needed thinking.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Kaoru stopped as she passed Kenshin's bedroom that night, listening to hear the comforting sound of his breathing. Curious when she couldn't, she slid open the shoji door carefully, trying not to make a sound.  
  
His futon was neatly folded, his blankets on top. Kaoru frowned in worry, but the worry lines departed when she heard the sound of a body shifting its position on the roof from above. Rolling up her sleeves, she clambered up to the roof to see if she could provide some help with whatever was bothering him enough to stay up this late.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Kenshin sighed with relief when he heard the sounds of Kaoru making her way to the roof. He had wanted someone to talk to, but hadn't wanted to have to go straight out and ask her to come to the roof with him. Megumi and the others might have taken it the wrong way.  
  
He turned to her as she sat, smiling at the way she grumbled at her yukata. "Kaoru-dono, shouldn't you be asleep now?"  
  
"Well. I happened to pass your room and see that you weren't there. I thought you might need someone to talk to." She looked hopefully at him, pleading with her eyes to be allowed to stay.  
  
"Actually, you are correct, that you are. I needed to ask a favor of you."  
  
She tilted her head quizzically. Kenshin never needed to go out on the roof before to ask anything. "What do you need? Whatever it is, I'll give it to you."  
  
"It is nothing drastic," he said, waving his hand reassuringly at her. "All I need is for you to let Yahiko have one afternoon off a week so that he can work with Tsukiyo-san."  
  
Now Kaoru was more confused than ever. "Of course he can! But why, if you don't mind my asking."  
  
"I do not mind in the least bit. It is just that." He drifted off, looking at the stars before continuing the thought. "I think it would be better if she had someone her own age to talk to. If she can get used to Yahiko, then she will have someone else besides me to run to if there is something wrong."  
  
Kaoru nodded, her understanding much clearer. She herself had been worried about Tsukiyo continued silence, even after spending so much time with the Kamiya Dojo members. "Yahiko can have tomorrow afternoon off, so he can start as soon as possible."  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Yahiko grinned with triumph as he finished off a hundred strikes. His stamina was getting better every day! //Pretty soon I'll be able to beat Busu!//  
  
Kaoru sneezed as she waved at Yahiko to stop. "Good job, Yahiko! I've got one last thing for you to do before you can call it a day."  
  
Warily, he asked, "What d'ya need?" It was never a good thing whenever she put that annoying tinny voice on.  
  
She became extremely serious as she walked closer to Yahiko. "Yahiko, I've been drilling you mostly on how to defend and attack if someone is coming at you with a sword. What I haven't been teaching you very much of is how to fight if you are defending against someone with something else."  
  
"So what do you have in mind?" He felt much more relaxed now. The worst she could do was throw Sanosuke at him, and that would be easy enough. But he couldn't see Sano anywhere.  
  
"I want you to work with Tsukiyo-san. She'll help you with defense against other weapons."  
  
He groaned. //Scratch that, Tanuki-san CAN do worse than throwing Sanosuke at me.//  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Tsukiyo timidly walked out from her room, heading towards the main room. //Silly-nice said self work with Short-spike-talk. Now self have bo, not sure how good now.//  
  
She entered the room to find Kaoru and Yahiko waiting for her. She bowed to Kaoru and sat, waiting for Kaoru to tell her to do something.  
  
"Tsukiyo-san, I want you to work with Yahiko so he can improve his tactics against weapons such as yours. Would you mind?"  
  
She shook her head, standing up as she did so. She always tried to show Kaoru the most respect possible, while still holding her vow of silence. //Work with Short-spike-talk? Interesting.// She shifted her grip on the staff until her hands were shoulder-length apart, held at about mid-chest.  
  
Yahiko tensed, shifting unconsciously into a battle stance. //Hmm. She seems to know what she's doing, but I can't read anything off of her.// He gripped his bamboo sword tightly as he waited for her attack.  
  
It came as a whirlwind, the staff suddenly leaping to life in the redhead's slender hands. She spun it in front of her, so fast that he could barely make out where the stick was and where it was only an illusion. He saw her attack a second too late as she broke the spin and tapped him lightly on the head.  
  
Yahiko cringed, knowing he was beaten. //Shimatta! If that had hit me full on, I'd probably be dead!// But he didn't hear Kaoru's voice scolding him or giving him advice. //Busu must've left us alone.// He straightened, and Tsukiyo's staff left his head and returned to the position she had held before. Grinning sheepishly, he said, "That was pretty good, Tsukiyo-san. I couldn't even see where the attack was coming from."  
  
She cocked her head slightly to express her puzzlement. //Short-spike-talk DID see the attack! Defend move could have been his sidestepping! But self needs to tell him! Break silence? Words? Must happen.// Shaking her head, she said quietly, "You might have sidestepped and parried attack. When coming from above, one has little control over opponent."  
  
Yahiko almost didn't hear her at first. He had been too busy berating himself for allowing his concentration to have been snapped by the attack when he caught her words. //Tsukiyo actually spoke to me! I thought she'd only do that to Kenshin!// Blushing, he muttered, "Well, I was too busy trying to make out where the staff was instead of reading you." Not seeing her look of puzzlement, he got ready again. "Could you come at me again with that attack?"  
  
She nodded and began the spin.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
A few hours later, Kaoru tiptoed over to the training room where she had left Yahiko and Tsukiyo. Pressing her ear to the shoji door, she could hear two voices, one was Yahiko's excited tone, and the other was muted and softer. //The second must be Tsukiyo-san! I guess she decided that Yahiko was okay!// She stood silently, trying to catch the conversation.  
  
"Tsukiyo-san, you're amazing with that staff of yours. Who taught you?"  
  
There was a pause, and then Tsukiyo's voice came out. "Master did. He taught self when self was very young."  
  
"Does he have any other name?" Kaoru took a deep breath, hoping the question wouldn't stop her talking.  
  
"No. He is only Master."  
  
Kaoru could hear Yahiko sigh with a touch of frustration. But he changed his questions to something completely different. "Tsukiyo-san, why do you only speak to me and Kenshin?"  
  
There was dead silence, and Kaoru cringed. //She must not want to tell you, baka! Now she'll probably stay quiet!// Yahiko was thinking along the same lines, for he said, "Tsukiyo, if you don't want to answer, it's okay."  
  
"No. Self is trying to figure it out." She paused, thinking, and then continued. "If Kenshin-sama told you not to speak, no matter what, would you do it?"  
  
"Of course! Kenshin would only tell me to do that if it was extremely important!"  
  
"Master told self that self must not speak. Speaking was noise, and noise stole concentration. Without concentration, no self. Self has been. bad. Disobedient, too. Self broke Master's order, but self does not know why. Self knows something is wrong, but self cannot know what. Is that good explanation?" Kaoru's mind was whirring. //She was ordered not to speak? How could someone do that?// She held that though as Yahiko said uncertainly, "Yeah, I get what you're saying." He paused for a few seconds, then said excitedly, "Hey Tsukiyo!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How would you like to go to the Aka-beko for dinner? They have the best food there!"  
  
Kaoru whipped open the shoji door so fast that it nearly went flying. "And just where do you think you'll be getting the money, mister?"  
  
The question had been directed towards Yahiko, but it was Tsukiyo who replied. She stood, brushing off her gi -which had been modified from an old castoff of Kenshin's-. Smiling slightly, she turned her head so she as looking Kaoru straight in the eyes and said, "Kaoru-dono, if it wouldn't trouble you too much, self would like to sample the Aka-beko food. Yahiko said it was good, though not better than your cooking."  
  
Kaoru stood there, transfixed. She was the only one who had heard Tsukiyo speak when she thought she was alone, and Kaoru was relatively sure that the girl knew that she had been there. //What is it about this girl that makes me want to treat her like I do Yahiko, but respect her like I do Kenshin?// She shook her head and said kindly, "It wouldn't be a bother at all. It'll be my treat, so Yahiko wont have to work it off."  
  
Yahiko groaned in relief, but Tsukiyo smiled and touched her scar, almost in respect to the assistant master. 


	5. Aka Beko Visitor

Ohayo! Hanashi-san checking in! Chapter Five is finally done! I hope you like this chapter (it's the first one I've written on my brand-new Palm Pilot).  
  
CONTEST ANNOUNCMENT: The contest is now over! I am proud to say that the winner is Zhen Ji, with her last name of 'Utsukushii'. So Tsukiyo is now going to be known as Utsukushii Tsukiyo, or 'beautiful moonlit night'. Of course, the RK characters will be waiting a while to learn that fact.  
  
I am also highly indebted to The Rurouni Kenshin Character Name Guide for posting the various names that the characters use in the series. *bows down* I love you! (you can find them at ).  
  
To finish up my rant of the chapter, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or other characters.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Kenshin sighed with relief as the whole Kamiya Dojo 'family' trooped out to the Aka-beko, the newest member of the fold included. //It seems as though I was right to ask Kaoru to let Yahiko and Tsukiyo-san work together, that I was.// Kaoru was walking beside him, smiling at the cherry blossoms falling from the trees. Yahiko was attempting to sneak up on Tsukiyo, with little to no success. She would let him get within a few feet of her and then dodge his attempts to tackle her.  
  
Sanosuke and Megumi were also having fun, exchanging insults as they walked a little farther behind the rest of the group. //Sano and Megumi-dono have been much closer of late, that they have.// Kaoru seemed to read his thoughts, for she glanced back and hid a smile as the pair began calling each other 'Tori-atama' and 'Megitsune'. "Those two never stop, do they?" she asked, looking up at Kenshin.  
  
"One would think that the wind would stop blowing before they stopped, Kaoru-dono." He stopped from saying anything more as they arrived at the Aka-beko.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
"And what'll you be having today, minna-san?" Tae smiled as she stood in front of their booth, her pad of paper in her hand.  
  
Everyone chorused out his or her orders, laughing at the din that was created. Once they had finished, Tae left them to go and prepare their food.  
  
"Tsukiyo-san, how was Yahiko?" Kaoru smiled as she asked, having a small idea already. Tsukiyo look much better, her usually pale face still flushed with excitement and the exercise.  
  
"Yahiko-san did well, and learned new things. He is very good." She returned the assistant master's smile tentatively; unsure as to whether that was the full answer that she had needed to give. //Lady-sneak-silly is funny tonight.//  
  
Sano grumbled as Megumi poked him in the side. "Tori-atama, you had best not be getting any more than a single bottle of sake, right?"  
  
"Riiight, Megitsune." But on a sharp, pointed glare from every single woman in the Aka-beko, Sanosuke changed his mind. "Ach, whatever. I'll stick with one bottle."  
  
Kaoru smiled as Megumi laughed at her success. Poking Kenshin, she whispered, "Kenshin, do you think Sanosuke's alright? He usually never gives up this easily."  
  
Kenshin barely tipped his head, keeping an eye on their fellow diners. "It may just be that he wishes to avoid causing trouble for once, I think."  
  
Kaoru grinned and turned back to the table. Tae had arrived with their beef hot pot, and Tsukiyo was fighting Yahiko for the biggest slice of meat. Ayame and Suzume laughed as they both accidentally let go of the meat, the offending slice falling back into the pot and splashing them both. Dripping with the juices, they made their excuses and ran for the washing area to try and get rid of the dark soup that had soaked into their clothes.  
  
Kaoru sighed with happiness, thinking, //It has been very exciting with a new member of the dojo around. Tsukiyo-san is such a mystery though. I wish she'd open-// She lost her train of thought as Kenshin suddenly stood, his hand on his sword. "K-Kenshin? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, Kaoru-dono. I simply need to go outside for a moment." His purple eyes were fixed on the door to the shop, where Kaoru could barely make out a dim outline. He then slid his sandals on, and walked outside without another word. Kaoru tried to follow him, but found a very strong hand on her shoulder, forcing her down.  
  
"Jou-chan, you'd better leave him alone." She turned to face Sanosuke, her eyes flashing. But before she could fling a retort at him, she cooled her anger. //Sano's right. If Kenshin wanted me to know, or could let me know, he would have. I can only hope it isn't too dangerous.//  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Kenshin stepped out of the Aka-beko, breathing in the quiet night air. He could faintly hear Yahiko and Tsukiyo returning from the washhouse. Luckily for him and the stranger, it was attached to the Aka-beko, so they were relatively alone.  
  
Kenshin broke the silence first, asking quietly, "I noticed you have an interest in the young girl. Would you please explain it?"  
  
He heard a low chuckle, as the young man replied, "One cannot help but have an interest when she bears a striking resemblance to the Battousai of legends. The cross shaped scar and all."  
  
Kenshin narrowed his eyes slightly. Something about this man was making him itch to have his Sakabatou out and in a ready position. He resisted the urge and asked, "I am that girl's guardian, and if her appearance disturbs you, you may pick it up with me."  
  
"I don't think that will be necessary. We'll meet again, Himura-san." With that cliché, the shadowy figure turned and disappeared in the darkness.  
  
(random excerpt from Hanashi's mutterings at the compooper)  
  
*cues creeeepy music* MUAH HAH HAH HAH HAHHHH..  
  
(end of excerpt, but not the chapter. ^,^ I wouldn't be that mean.)  
  
(or would I?)  
  
(hmmm. Interesting way to use up space. *gets attacked by fans* *cough cough* On with the story!)  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Tsukiyo's head whipped up as Kenshin reentered the room. //Something wrong. Red-sad-cross. Angry? No, not possibility. Never angry.// But she stopped and reconsidered it as he sat down. Not even Sanosuke had noticed anything different about him, but Tsukiyo read his emotions through the way his voice had altered slightly, and the way he sat slightly on his feet, to be ready to move in an instant. //Maybe angry.//  
  
She finished her food deep in thought, thinking hard over the dull ache in her side. However, she wasn't so deep in a trance that she didn't miss Yahiko's hand sneaking over to her plate to steal the last of her hot pot. Luckily, the last of the food was gone, and she was the last one eating, so she had an excuse to attack him and chase him out the door.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Later that night, Yahiko lay awake on his futon. He had been awake for some time, trying to find a solution to his wakefulness. //I'm tired, I'm going to have bruises in the morning from Tsukiyo-san, so why can't I get to sleep?//  
  
A tiny little voice answered him. //Because you're worried.//  
  
Glaring at the ceiling of his room, he thought, //About what? About Kenshin, or Kaoru-san, or the others? They can handle themselves perfectly well, they've done it enough times.//  
  
//You're worried about Tsukiyo. About this so-called 'Master' she worships, because it might mean that she's a part of some crime ring.//  
  
//Tsukiyo can handle herself, too. She beat my pants off with that bo of hers, and she could probably do it to Busu too. She doesn't need to be protected, and would probably maul me if I tried to help her at any time.// But he still felt a stab of worry at his thoughts. Tsukiyo was still hurt, even though she seemed to be fine. When they had fought over the meat that evening, he hadn't missed her tiny wince of pain when his elbow met her side. When they had gone to wash, she had been especially careful to get the stain on her side. She had even gone to Megumi when they got home and had been pushed into the kitchen.  
  
He had stood outside, casually settling himself on the floor next to the shoji. He had ever so slowly pressed his ear to the door, to better hear what the conversation was inside.  
  
Megumi spoke first, as the rustling of cloth accompanied. "Tsukiyo-san, how did that wound break open? I thought I put enough bandages on it to prevent that."  
  
There was a long pause, and Tsukiyo spoke, her soft voice barely reaching Yahiko's ears. "I. I fell, Megumi-dono. On the way to the washroom."  
  
Yahiko could almost see Megumi raise an eyebrow skeptically. "Really? This looks more like someone hit you, either accidentally or on purpose."  
  
Deafening silence accompanied that comment. Megumi sighed and ordered gently, "Raise your arm a bit, Tsukiyo-san." A pause, and then the doctor said gently, "You must take better care of yourself, tsuki-ko. If that wound breaks open again, you need to get me quickly. Do you understand?"  
  
"Hai, sensei." Yahiko silently scooted over to the crack in the door, and peered in. He saw Megumi kneeling, wrapping white linen bandages around.  
  
He had almost thrown up. While he had been the first one to find her, he hadn't been able to see much of her wounds; the others had barred him from helping besides getting water. But when Megumi moved back to get more bandages, he saw the wound on her side fully. It looked as though the flesh had simply been shredded, and torn away from her body. It had a layer of scabbing over it that was almost done healing; but there were large cracks that seeped blood with every breath she took, expanding the cracks a little more each time.  
  
Yahiko shook the image from his mind, trying to concentrate on how to best get to sleep. //Maybe if I. Just.// Soon he was fast asleep and snoring. Even with the strange packet of herbs that had been placed in his pillow.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Tsukiyo was suddenly awake. She had been in a sound sleep, without even the hint of a dream, when something had disturbed her slumber. //Caution. Something wrong here.//  
  
She reached out her right hand, not moving any other part of her body, feeling for her bo stick. She felt her hand grasp the solid wood, taking comfort in its presence. She drew a deep breath, dispelling her fears as she exhaled.  
  
But there was still something wrong. The room. smelled funny. Like herbs, in that nasty drink that Megumi gave her. She whipped her staff up and used it as a lever, propelling herself out of her bed to land in the arms of a very unfamiliar person.  
  
She screamed, terrified. She knew what was going to happen next, it had happened hundreds of times before. Inside of her head, she could only think, //NO! NOT AGAIN!! NO!!!// But she could feel her senses draining as a voice said gently, "Now now, chibi. You know this will only hurt a little." She screamed again, this time in pain when she felt the sting of a needle in her arm as she bit down on the hand that tried to muffle her screams.  
  
The door to her room flew open as Kenshin slid in, the sakabatou out and ready. Behind him were Kaoru and Sanosuke, Kaoru with her wooden sword and Sano with his fists. But that would be the last sight she would see, and the drug that had been injected into her rapidly took over her body, making it fall back into the realm of sleep.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Kenshin had been sound asleep in his room when he heard the scream. He hadn't even wasted a second, grabbing the sakabatou and running full tilt for the room that Tsukiyo called her own. He had flung open the door, hoping he wasn't too late. But he had been, for just as he had been about to attack the stranger in black who held her, he saw the spark of hope light in her eyes, and then just as quickly die, as she slumped in the man's arms.  
  
"Who. Are. You." He spat out, biting each word off in his anger. He fought for the moment of silence that it took for the man to answer, fighting for control. //If I turn to the Battousai, Tsukiyo will not be spared. I MUST stay myself.//  
  
"I believe you met me before, Himura the Battousai. I recall our conversation outside of the Aka-beko well, as it was only a few hours ago." The cocky arrogant voice grated on his nerves, nerves that were already frayed from seeing the child he had promised to protect fall back into an uncaring stranger's hands.  
  
"What did you do to her, you monster?" He could barely make out the rise and fall of Tsukiyo's chest. He had seen the needle enter her arm, and had glimpsed it pushing a clear liquid into her system.  
  
"I was only providing a little entertainment for myself, and making sure she stayed where she belongs. Now then," he said, his lips moving slightly beneath the black fabric of his mask, "I will leave you to your fight."  
  
"Fight?" Kenshin asked, but somehow, the man was gone. Tsukiyo was crumpled in a heap on the ground, her precious bo lying on the ground next to her. He strode over to her, dimly aware of Kaoru following behind. He propped her upper body against his arm as he felt for a pulse. Her jaw was slack, her mouth open as she took slow, shallow breaths.  
  
"Is she."  
  
Kenshin cut Kaoru's question off with a shake of his head. "She's alive, but we need Megumi-dono. Sano can you-"  
  
He stopped, feeling the girl's body, which had been slack and unresponsive a few seconds ago, suddenly tense. Kenshin lept back, grabbing Kaoru by the back of her kimono as he did so. Kaoru coughed, and confusedly asked, "Kenshin, what on-"  
  
"Kaoru-dono, look at her. There is something wrong with her." She was twitching, her arms moving spasmodically. Suddenly, she popped up, bo stick in hand. There was something very wrong about her eyes, instead of being their usual golden amber, they were.  
  
"Kenshin," Kaoru breathed, not moving an inch. "Her eyes.. they're."  
  
He finished for her, already dreading what he feared was going to happen. "Purple. They're purple." 


	6. Fight of the Mind

Be afraid. Be very afraid. SCHOOL IS BACK, AND I'M GONNA BE TROUBLE.. Just joking. While school will be back in session for me in a few short weeks, I will still try to have at least a chapter out every week to two weeks. Thank god my high school doesn't use f^*% Macs. God I hate them.  
  
Also, thank you again to all who have reviewed my story. Please let me know if you know of any good RK fan fiction sites, because I would like to get this out to more people. ^,^  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin, or any of its characters.  
  
If you want a recap, READ THE OTHER CHAPTERS! Der.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Tsukiyo swayed, back and forth, back and forth. Her red hair was loose about her shoulders, and it covered about half of her face. However, through luck or careful movements, it had moved enough to bare one eye to the view of the two horrified onlookers.  
  
In a startling contrast to her usually amber colored eyes, a bright purple shone where it had once been yellow. It was nothing like the rurouni's, nothing at all. They seemed diseased, as though she were drunk, or sick with delusions. Her pupils were unnaturally dilated, almost pinpricks.  
  
Kenshin shifted his position, moving his sword down half an inch. Any samurai or one who had bee trained to read body movements as Tsukiyo undoubtedly had been would see it as a kind of message, stating, 'Please drop your weapon, I have no wish to harm you.' But it elicited no response, only an increased speed at which she shifted her weight from foot to foot.  
  
"Kenshin. What are you going to do?" He turned his head a fraction of an inch and looked at her, about to answer that he would not fight her, but he was never given the chance. With his attention diverted from her, Tsukiyo's crazed but deadly calculating mind took that as an opportunity to strike.  
  
She moved like greased lightning, spinning her bo staff in a circle of deadly force. Kenshin barely registered her movement before she thrust at him, almost impaling him on the blunt end of the staff. He parried it, scooped Kaoru up, and sped to the other side of the room. Putting her down, he said in a strained whisper, "Kaoru, you need to get out and make sure that everyone stays out of here. She's out of control."  
  
Kaoru gave him a frightened look, but slowly hid behind him and moved out the door. However, Sanosuke stepped forward, abreast to Kenshin. "Tsukiyo, I don't know what that guy did to you, but you can't let it go to your head!" He took another step forward, passing Kenshin.  
  
Tsukiyo stood there, weaving back and forth, back and forth. However, she was holding the bo perpendicular to her body, as though she were preparing for a spin. Kenshin whispered to Sanosuke, saying, "Sano, she is in." he sought for a word that would best describe it, and simply settled for one that he hated to use. "She is like I am when I revert to the Battousai. She might attack you."  
  
Sano shook his head and took three steps forward, only a span away from the swaying girl. "Tsukiyo, please listen to me. We helped you, fed you, cared for you when you first came here. Please think back to the time you spent with us, and-"  
  
Sanosuke never finished the sentence. Tsukiyo took a lunging step forward, thrusting the tip of the staff at his belly. Sano deflected it, but was unprepared for the speed at which she could throw attacks. Using the momentum from her lunge, Tsukiyo whipped the staff into a position that she use as a lever, and threw an attack at his groin, sweeping up from the ground.  
  
Sano didn't have a chance. He collapsed to the ground, completely unconscious. Tsukiyo leapt backwards, and landed, crouching.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Kenshin brought his sakabatou into a 'ready' position. //Kami-sama, Sano. Please be alright...// He knew that the attack couldn't have killed him, but his friend would be in serious pain for quite some time.  
  
Shifting his attention back to Tsukiyo, he said in a voice that sounded too calm, even to him, "Tsukiyo-san. Look at me." She ignored his words, her face hidden by her shoulder-length hair. "Tsukiyo-san. Look at me." Again, she simply stayed crouched, waiting for something. He stepped forward, and said again, with much more force, "Tsukiyo-san. Look. At. Me."  
  
Her head lifted, the red hair falling back. He was struck full on at her resemblance to himself, now that her eyes were purple. It was almost like she was a ghost of his past, come to haunt him. But when he was her age, he had not yet received the scar on his cheek. He threw it off, and said, "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because Master's orders must be carried out." She stood, her face hidden yet again. She let the tip of the bo hit the floor of her room, and pushed the bedding she had occupied a few short minutes ago to the side. "Master told self to fight, self will fight."  
  
"Tsukiyo-san."  
  
"No more talk. FIGHT!" She lept at him with a howl of rage, swinging her bo at his head. He dodged and jumped, avoiding her next attack at his legs. He landed on the other side of her, crouching. But he had a split second to recover before Tsukiyo was on him again, a thrust meant for his heart hitting the wall instead. He used the time it took her to pull it from the thin wall to get to the other side of the room, and sheathe his sakabatou.  
  
When she turned, she noticed the change. "Why stop now, Battousai? Not through yet."  
  
He stood straight and met her sickly purple eyes. "I refuse to use my sword on you, it would not be right. You must stop this madness, Tsukiyo-san!"  
  
"Never." She hissed that word as though it were poison, and leapt to the attack again. Her bo was nearly invisible to the human eye, whizzing from one attack position to the other. Kenshin dodged every single one, and got away from her frenzied attacks long enough to think, //Kami-sama, it shouldn't be possible for her to move this fast! She almost matches me in speed!//  
  
After another flurry of attacks, Kenshin found himself near the door, and Tsukiyo on the other side of the room. She had managed to get a single blow through his movements, and it HURT. A lot. But he could tell that Tsukiyo was hurting worse. Although her hadn't hit her at all, she seemd to be bleeding profusely from somewhere on her side! //But I never. Kuso!// Realization his him just as she screamed and attacked him. //Her wounds are reopening! They haven't completely healed yet!// He leapt into the air again, aiming for a spot behind her.  
  
However, he had used this move one too many times. Recovering almost instantly from her miss, she jumped and struck him across the back, sending him flying. Kenshin rolled and crouched, wincing at the welt perpendicular to his spine. "Tsukiyo-san, you must stop! I know what you are going through."  
  
She landed, and faced away from him. "No, Battousai does not. No one EVER knows what happen to self." She turned and faced him, her purple eyes flashing. "Battousai knows NOTHING!"  
  
"Then tell me!" he cried, standing straight. "Tell me, so I can understand and you can stop fighting!"  
  
"Battousai is one enemy. Self was trained by Master to kill Battousai. No other targets. Only Battousai." Tears streamed down her face as she took a step forward. "Master told self that self was good assasain, good for killing Battousai. Itami was given because Battousai still alive." She took another step, then crouched to prepare her attack.  
  
//She was. Trained? To kill me? By whom?// He held the questions in his mind back as he said, "Tsukiyo-san, you are safe here! We wont let anyone hurt you!"  
  
"Safe?" In a deadly whisper, she repeated, "Safe? Safe self is not. Not with Battousai alive, self is not safe."  
  
Kenshin stopped thinking. He knew that if she wasn't stopped soon, she could die from blood loss. Already her white yukata was blotched with red, and the largest one kept growing. He had to stop her, and quickly.  
  
As she lunged, seemingly in slow motion, he saw one end of the bo come straight at his face, aimed for straight between his eyes. //That's it!// He whipped his hand up, grabbed the staff, and used it as a lever to throw her into the pile of futon and blankets that she had moved earlier. It cushioned her fall, as well as getting her as far away from Kenshin and the bo stick as possible.  
  
Kenshin threw the bo to the side, and cautiously walked over to the lump of human that had been a vibrantly alive and dangerous girl. He knelt, and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
She looked up, meeting his eyes. Her anger filled purple eyes seemed to be swimming in tears, and they looked wrong. They almost looked like a swirl of yellow and purple, both fighting for control. She glared, and the purple seemed to dominate. Predicting her response, Kenshin grabbed first her left, then her right wrists as she tried to hit him.  
  
"Tsukiyo-san, you shouldn't try to hurt those who care for you. All they ever want to do is to help you, that they do." She shook her head as her body heaved. The yellow was coming back into her eyes, eliminating the purple. Suddenly she gagged, turned her body as best she could, and threw up on her bedding. Kenshin let go of her wrists to rub her back as she expelled everything from her stomach that she possibly could.  
  
When she had wiped her mouth, and turned back to Kenshin, her face was covered in tears, but she made no sound, none at all. Kenshin held out his arms, and she fell into them, sobbing as she clung to his gi. He could almost read her thoughts, almost hearing her say, 'No no no no. How could I do this? How?'  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
The man in black stood just outside of the dojo, frowning as he heard crying. //That does NOT sound as though she has killed the Battousai. She appears to have failed.// He swore softly underneath his breath and turned around. "Sewayaki."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Make sure that she does not fail the next time we use the Itami."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Notes from the Author: Duh dunh DUHHHHHH! ^,^ --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 


	7. Interlude

Yes, I am back from the dead. High school's been worse than I thought it would be (what with sexual harassment, stupid classmates, and bloody pages that are due in two hours.). But anyway I'll be updating sporadically.  
  
QUICKIE FACTOID: The stuff that was given to Tsukiyo in the last chapter, called 'Itami' by Mystery Man 1 and Mystery Man 2 (feel free to try and identify one of them, he's appeared earlier), literally translates to 'pain, grief, and distress'. It certainly caused all that didn't it? *giggles* Poor Sano.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Sano growled to himself as he sat on the edge of the porch-like area that faced the garden. It had been only one day since the night where. Well.  
  
//Kuso, I HATE getting hit there.// He winced at the remembered pain, almost curling up into a ball. All he could remember after he had gotten hit was blackness. When he woke up, he found an unseemly amount of ice on THAT area. He hadn't seen Tsukiyo since, but according to Megumi and Kaoru, she had literally disappeared, with only Yahiko claiming to have seen her.  
  
//She probably feels like she should kill herself for what she did.// He sighed and stood, squinting against the bright sunlight that hit his eyes with that motion. //Where'd Yahiko say he saw her last.//  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Tsukiyo had managed to squeeze herself into a barrel barely big enough to fit her, even when she curled up as much as she could. Although she could get out (with some difficulties.), she had no intention of leaving her place of shame until she starved or was found by the boys who had found her the last time she had tried to hide.  
  
//Death death death death death. all self deserves now.// She knew the consequences of her actions. She had attacked the man whom everyone respected, and also the man who had tried to make her see what was wrong, just not in the way that was needed. She knew what kind of pain was given to the man who got himself hurt there, and was deathly afraid for her life.  
  
Suddenly she heard the noise of trash being moved, and was acutely aware of the stench that surrounded her in the garbage heap nearby. Carefully she poked her head out of her barrel, searching for the cause of the disturbance.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Sano grinned inside when he heard the rustling of fabric from the alley. //Finally!// He moved a large box, half rotting, and called out, "Tsukiyo! I'd like to have a word, if you don't mind leaving this place. We can go back to the dojo, if you'd like."  
  
He almost didn't catch her reply. "No. Self will stay here, self is fit for trash, and so self will be trash."  
  
He felt a flare of anger at the people who had broken her spirit so that a girl who might have been a vibrantly independent girl, almost like Kaoru and Misao, was reduced to a child who didn't have enough self confidence to try and make up for her mistakes. He instead called out, "Tsukiyo, if you're going to sit here in the trash, then I guess I have no other alternative," he paused, sighing dramatically, "than to sit here with you and provide some company."  
  
He was almost unprepared for the wildcat that sprang out at him from a tiny barrel, crying out, "No! Sano-san go back! Leave self alone!"  
  
He caught her in mid-air and bundled her into his arms, holding her like a baby. A ferocious one, but still a baby. "Tsukiyo, we need to talk, and it is a bit difficult to do so when the person I'm trying to talk to is inside of a barrel and thinks she should be trash." She lay in his arms, stunned, as he walked swiftly to the river.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Tsukiyo was speechless. //Why Tori-strong-laugh doing this? He no need to, self was safe where self was.// She grunted quietly as he unceremoniously dumped her onto the riverbank and sat down next to her.  
  
She kept her face turned away, trying to concentrate on the rippling water, flowing past their spot. She almost smiled as a tiny bird landed in front of her, but caught herself in time. //No. Self must not laugh. Self was bad, must punish.//  
  
Sano hadn't missed her lips twitch, and them smooth with a fierce determination. He sighed inwardly, trying to figure out what to say to the child. //Likely enough she'll be as stubborn as I am.// he mused, pursing his lips. //Don't know if that's possible, but what do I know.// The sound of the swallows scolding and singing, swooping and sweeping the air free from bugs made him smile and begin to whistle, a little tune he'd picked up while listening to a mother entertain her children.  
  
Tsukiyo made no movement, at least not outside of her body. Inside, she was in turmoil. //Why? Why is he nice?// She peeked at him from underneath her red hair, trying not to make it obvious. When he met her eyes and grinned, she whipped her head around and continued studying the water. The song he had been whistling changed, becoming more slow, sad, and mellow.  
  
When she turned to face him, he saw what he thought were the beginnings of tears in her eyes. However, he made no comment, and simply waited for her to say something first. She turned away from him again, then back before she opened her lips.  
  
"Sano-san?"  
  
"Yeah, Tsu-chan?" He turned to face the water, but he knew she'd keep talking.  
  
"Why. Why are you nice? Nice to me, after what I did?" She seemed genuinely confused as to how that was possible.  
  
"Well, there are a lot of reasons as to why I'm nice to you, even after last night." He grinned, remembering how effectively she had totaled him. "For one thing, you're a strong girl, like Jou-chan and Megitsune. There aren't very many ladies like you three left." He paused, waiting to see if she'd say anything.  
  
"But. That isn't enough."  
  
He grinned and replied, "Of course not, that's why there's more." He shifted his position, so that he was lying relaxed on the grass. "My second reason is because you look so much like Kenshin." Tsukiyo started to say something, but he continued on. "Yeah, I know what you're going to say. But the thing is, you're so much like him that I can't help but trust you. You're both quiet, have a bad past, and are so innocent."  
  
She snorted her dismissal of the last comment. "I look the same as him, yes. But I am different."  
  
"Right. Which brings up my third reason." He held up three fingers to emphasize the remark. "Tsukiyo, the reason I like you, and probably everyone else has this reason and others, is because you are a part of the family. The day Yahiko found you is the day you were 'born' into the Kenshin-Gumi. Family doesn't hurt family. And if it does happen, the family accepts it, and makes it better." He lapsed into silence, hoping that his words had had some effect on her.  
  
He was startled to hear the sounds of quiet crying. He sat up and looked over that the child. She had her knees drawn up to her chest, with her arms wrapped around them. Her face was hidden, but her back heaved as she sobbed quietly into her gi. When Sanosuke wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, she went willingly, crying all the harder. They sat like that, Tsukiyo letting out thirteen years of tears, while Sano's shirt and bandaged chest grew steadily wetter, and not just from the sobbing child.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Megumi stopped dead as she walked down the path. Peering at the riverside, she saw what appeared to be Sano and another woman! Prepared to beat him into the next world, she changed her path and walked straight for him, rolling up her kimono sleeves. But when she was within a few feet of him and the other person, he stopped her hurriedly. Surprised, she halted and opened her mouth, to ask what was going on. But she understood immediately when she saw the red hair.  
  
She moved to his other said and sat, smoothing her kimono. She made no comment on the dried tears that rested on Tsukiyo's cheeks, nor the ones on Sanosuke's. She only said quietly, "Is she feeling better?"  
  
He nodded and rubbed the girl's thin shoulder. "She fell asleep about half an hour ago." He shook his head as he recalled the endless stream of tears that had come pouring out of her yellow eyes. Now those eyes were puffy and tender, and would be sore for the rest of the day. He turned his head to face Megumi and said offhandedly, "Hey, Megitsune."  
  
"Yes, Tori-atama?"  
  
He mock cringed at her use of his nickname. "Where do you think she came from? Like, who were her parents, and all that?"  
  
She sat quietly for a few moments, idly twirling a piece of grass, before she answered. "She probably would have had nice parents, ones who would have brought her up to be a beautiful, if headstrong girl. She might have become a martial artist, or possibly a housewife." She brushed furiously at a stand of her black hair that had sneaked past an ear. "But she'll never be the same as she might have been. Those. Those monsters who raised her ripped her away from a perfect childhood."  
  
Sano's already punctured heart began to crack when he saw the way she turned away from him. //Kuso. She's remembering what happened to her with Kanryuu.// Hoping he didn't get killed for his daring, he brushed back her hair, so he could see her face better. "Megumi. At least now she's got a chance to start over. Like us."  
  
Megumi froze as she felt Sano's rough, callused fingers brush against her face en route to her ear. She took a steadying breath and fought back the urge to crumple into his arms. She almost felt envy for the young girl who was so protected by the man she would have died to save. She stood, and said hurriedly, "Come on, then. Kaoru will be wanting us home in time for dinner."  
  
Sano sighed and stood, Tsukiyo in his arms. "You're right." He walked ahead of her, knowing her eyes were boring a hole into his back. But he felt strangely relieved that she was quiet, and not being her usual argumentative self. Tsukiyo sighed in her exhausted sleep and snuggled closer to his chest, her hands full of his shirt.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Did ya think I was gonna put a little person watching them? Not today. I just want to say 'gomen nasai' for not writing. I had a really blah period when I didn't want to write, but now I'm back! 


	8. Reconciliation and Reveal

Alright, you guys are gonna want an explanation. Well, this thing called school started back in September. And it decided to chew up a huge part of my life. So that was the first reason.  
  
The second one was that my boyfriend dumped me. That led into a long period of depression that I'm working on climbing out of. Not to mention he total lack of inspiration I've had for the past while.  
  
So that's that. I'm done, and I hope you guys don't mind any changes that I might have made to my writing style. And btw, if you go to www.deviantart.com and look up Nightlife-Dying, I'll have a picture of Tsukiyo drawn by yours truly.  
  
And as a reminder, you might want to read some of the other chapters. *wink wink* Some OC's are gonna reappear. *wink wink*  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Tsukiyo sat up and yawned, stretching her refreshed muscles. //Mmmmm... Happy- happy feel. All good now.// She smiled, and got to her feet.  
  
As she changed into her everyday clothes, she heard a scratching at the shoji door. "Wait!" she ordered imperiously, and finished dressing. Sliding it open, she found Kenshin standing there. His face was blank as a slate as he held out her bo, with it pointing to both his chest and hers.  
  
She slumped to the floor, unable to take her eyes off of the dark brown wood of the weapon that had been her only comfort for all of her years. She almost didn't hear Kenshin's soft words to her.  
  
"Tsukiyo-san, Yahiko needs his practice, and so do you. If those men come again, you need to be able to defend yourself, even without your staff." He lowered the end of the staff until it thunked onto the floor, balancing on its tip. "Yahiko is in the practice dojo."  
  
She stood, avoiding contact with it. She almost walked past it, but stopped herself. //Self must learn to control 'other' self. Self must use bo.// Her decision made, she grabbed it forcefully, and gave it a shake. Feeling better, she headed out into the hall, enroute to the training dojo.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Yahiko had been thrown out of his bed by a rather grouchy Sanosuke, forced to put on a decent training gi by Kaoru, and fussed over by Megumi before he had managed to get to the training dojo.  
  
//Kami-sama! It's not like I can't take care of myself by now!// he growled to himself, idly attacking a few invisible opponents while he waited. //I am fourteen, after all...//  
  
"Yahiko-kun?" He turned to see Tsukiyo timidly peering around the door, her bo in hand.  
  
"You ready for some work?" He grinned at the way her entire face seemed to light up as she charged into the room, her bo stick already moving into one of her attack patterns.  
  
They blocked, parried, attacked and sparred for well over an hour, but Yahiko called it to a halt when both he and Tsukiyo were covered in welts. "That's enough for today, I think. If we keep going, we'll both collapse!"  
  
Tsukiyo laughed a little, shaking her hair out of her eyes. "Yahiko-kun, would anyone mind if we went and swam in the river?"  
  
Yahiko's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Well... Ummm... you'd have to swim with clothes on..."  
  
"That's okay! I'm going to beat you!" she giggled, racing out of the dojo as fast as she could.  
  
"Not fair!" He followed, stuffing his – into it's holder, calling to Kaoru as he raced past her, "Kaoru, Tsukiyo and I are going swimming!"  
  
"Be careful!"  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
They had been splashing, squealing, and dunking in a secluded part of the river for nearly an hour before they crawled –exhausted- onto the riverbank to rest. They began to talk about the various members of the dojo, plotting various ways to get the semi-officious couples together.  
  
"So Tsukiyo. You're gonna get Megumi to come to the garden because you 'accidentally' bruised your kneecap, while I'll grab Sano and tell him that Megumi really wanted to see him." Yahiko paused, scratching his head. "Then you'll magically feel better and sneak off. We'll leave them completely alone."  
  
"Hopefully the beautiful garden will be enough. I am not going to lace their tea!" It had been her idea originally, but she had backed out of the idea when Yahiko thought it might have some possibilities.  
  
"Fine then, I'll do it. I know where Megumi keeps her stuff better than you do anyways." He grinned as he said, "I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they realize they've been set up!"  
  
Tsukiyo giggled, lying back down on the soft grass. "But what'll we do for Ken-sempai and Kaoru-san? They'll be the hardest..."  
  
"Leave it to me, Tsukiyo-san. I'll figure something out."  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Sewayaki watched them drift off to sleep, carefully noting the exact time that they both slumbered. He fingered the tiny bottle of Itami, hanging from a cord around his neck. //How I long to be able to recapture that child... So that I might teach her more...// He had poured endless hours, days, weeks, and months into Tsukiyo's creation. And now that she had escaped, she might unlearn all of her training and revert to the lily-livered child she had been.  
  
He had known she would be a prissy child when he had first laid eyes on her, playing outside of the brothel house where she had been born. While the other children romped gleefully through the mud, she skirted it, keeping her feet dry and her old, worn-out kimono clean. He had been chosen to look for a child who might pass off as a bastard child of the Battousai; he hadn't expected to find the real thing.  
  
Now as he looked upon her, no longer the automaton he had made her into, he could see how she was related. When he had been training her, he had forced her to wear a mask. To degrade her further, to keep her from feeling as though she might be pleasing to the eye. But her face possessed the same slim, delicate features as the Battousai. Her eyes were the amber-gold that only resided in his eyes when he reverted to the good old days, when he had been the perfect manslayer.  
  
There was something that stuck out like a sore thumb to Sewayaki, which kept her from truly being a female copy of the Battousai. It was in the way she walked, a careful, cringing tread that projected her insecurities, having been a bastard and then a slave. It was in the way she spoke, her soft voice carefully toned down to keep all emotions at an even level.  
  
That was what had made her so easy to train, so easy to break. He chuckled at the way that she now could not shake off his training, at the way she now whimpered in her sleep. He hadn't done anything wrong, of course. He had only been doing his job. But he was good at his job. That was why he'd been chosen over Wakira.  
  
He melted back into the forest, picking up his staff as he went. He fingered the slashes that had been cut into it horizontally, reminding himself of the numbers of raw children he had been given to train, all of them possessing the famed and rare red hair of the rurouni. None of them had been related to him, none of them truly possessing his remarkable abilities. They had all died, whether under his weapons or their own.  
  
Tsukiyo had been the only one. He intended to never have to train another. She was the result of his life's work, or rather, the lives of the twenty- odd children he had been given. But before he died, he wanted to see her carry out her destiny. He wanted her father, the Battousai, dead. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Okay so yeah, this is really short. However, I wanted the main focus to be on Sewayaki. Not to mention the fact that I'm really supposed to be listening to my band's MICCA performance. Anyways, I've gotten myself back into the flow of things. See ya next update! 


	9. Breakdown

Hey guys! Decided to get a jump-start on Chapter Nine while I'm stuck here in Band listening to stupid tapes.  
  
Also, if I don't update on a regular basis, s'because I now need to devote more time to my novel, my little brainchild. So I'm going to switch off between the two. PSSSSSSTT: If you ever see a book called 'Broken Threads' in a bookstore in the near/close future, buy it!  
  
And for those who are wondering, (if you hadn't guessed from Tsukiyo and Yahiko's plotting last chapter *^-^*), there is going to be some WAFF coming from Kenshin and Kaoru. Megumi and Sano too. ^^  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Kenshin smiled, watching Tsukiyo pretend to teach Ayame and Suzume how to use the bo. They had their little brooms, and Tsukiyo had borrowed the mop and was mock sparring with the two. The red-haired girl laughed and pretended to fall over as Suzume, squealing, whacking Tsukiyo on her butt.  
  
Tsukiyo was better, having devoted herself to working with Yahiko and being as helpful as possible around the house. Kaoru hadn't complained once about Tsukiyo being a 'free-loader', as she had done numerous times about Sanosuke and Yahiko. Her wounds had healed, and she could move for the first time since arriving at the dojo without pain of any sort.  
  
Kenshin hadn't felt any better about her and the Kamiya dojo's safety since the man had snuck into Tsukiyo's room. He was still out there, and the worst of it all was that he had no idea where the mysterious stranger was.  
  
His fists clenched, one on his sakabatou, the other at his side. //If only I could track him down, make sure he never-  
  
"KENSHIN!"  
  
"Oro?!" He jumped, whipping around to face a rather angered Kaoru. Pissed off would have been a better term to describe her facial expression.  
  
"You forgot to get me my cabbage! AGAIN!" He almost slumped with relief. He had been expecting that another mysterious stranger had appeared, demanding either his or Tsukiyo's life.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Kaoru-dono. I'll go and get it immediately, that I will!" He grabbed the basket she handed him, and sped out of the door as fast as he thought prudent.  
  
Once he was out of her sight he slowed down to enjoy the day. It was sunny, and there were thunderheads on the horizon. He looked forward to the summer days that were fast approaching. //I had better get home before that storm breaks, so the cabbage is not spoiled.//  
  
Tsukiyo taking a flying leap, landing on his back, caught him off guard again. "Ken-sempai, Kaoru-san told self to go with you to get the cabbage!"  
  
"What for, Tsukiyo-dono?" he asked, bending over to try and get his breath back as she slid off.  
  
"She said self was going to get more dishes broken if self tried to wash for lunch, so she sent self out to go with you."  
  
"Ah. Well then, let's get going before the rain comes." He continued walking, the shorter Tsukiyo trailing behind.  
  
"How do you know there'll be rain?" She seemed to be genuinely curious, as though she had never known where her water came from.  
  
He began to tell her as they walked down the street, heading towards the market. It was going to be a beautiful day.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
As they were heading back to the dojo, laden down with their food supplies, the storm that had been threatening to hit all morning finally broke. Within minutes, both Kenshin and Tsukiyo were absolutely drenched, with no place to hide from the downpour.  
  
"It's really coming down hard, isn't it?" Tsukiyo called to Kenshin, trying to make herself heard over the heavy rain.  
  
He only nodded, trudging along. His sandals were completely covered in mud. He could feel it squishing between his toes with every step he took.  
  
Tsukiyo didn't seem to mind the weather at all, though. Her completely bare feet seemed unaffected, as she stepped lightly and with a bounce. She never really felt happy unless it was raining.  
  
"Tsukiyo-dono, we should stop and wait this rain out in that hut over there," he said, gesturing towards a ramshackle travel house that appeared to be waterproof. They ran the yards separating them from shelter, taking their loads off and placing them on the driest part of the floor.  
  
Kenshin had turned around for not more than a second before Tsukiyo had taken her short kimono off, revealing the bandaging similar to what Sano and Kaoru used, for different reasons.  
  
When he began to ask her in the most polite way to put her shirt back on, she raised an eyebrow and said, "Ken-sempai, self does not feel like catching cold after getting better. You should take yours off too. Self will start a fire." And she did just that, turning her back to him, striking the flint together to start a warming blaze.  
  
Hesitation gripped him for a few seconds before he did as she had suggested, hanging his kimono as she had done. He felt self-conscious, with all of his scars revealed to the world.  
  
But she didn't to seem to care. While it did ease his conscience, it still felt improper to him, as though he were treating her like a man, and an adult one for that matter. But he sat there, enjoying the warmth that seeped into his bones, easing some aches that had been irritated by the cold rain.  
  
"Ken-sempai?"  
  
"Yes?" He kept his eyes on the fire, observing how the different colors melded together.  
  
"What... What do you feel when you let the Battousai take over?" She blurted it, and yet there was a strange sort of hesitation to it. //Well, not quite strange. She feels as though she is prying.// Kenshin thought, as he turned his face to meet her amber eyes. A chill went through him at seeing those eyes on another face, one that wasn't completely out of control.  
  
"I sink into a calm. As though all my feelings have been severed; I couldn't think logically if I tried." He paused, and shook his head at the memories. "Sometimes its good to be like that, but I've found that almost all of the time it's the worst thing that can happen."  
  
She nodded, confirming his fears. //Kami-sama, how could this happen to a child?// His anguished thought raced through his mind, making him wish that he could turn the clock back for the girl sitting across the fire from him.  
  
She seemed to have recovered some of her broken spirit, however. Whatever had been done to her appeared to be slowly slipping away from her, leaving her much happier, and much more relaxed. But Kenshin could still see a hint of the hysteria and fear she must have become acquainted with throughout her lifetime. He could only hope it would leave her soon.  
  
When the rain finally let up, Kenshin put out the fire while Tsukiyo shrugged back into her kimono, handing Kenshin his as he stood up from throwing dirt over the logs. He thanked her, picking up his basket and waiting for her to grab her bundle of food.  
  
Outside, the late spring shower had swept the landscape clear, leaving behind beautiful emerald leaves encrusted with leftover diamonds, which fell as Tsukiyo brushed her hand over them, marveling at the miracles of water. The rurouni found it extremely amusing when she accidentally splashed into a mud puddle, showering herself with splatters of thick muck. He tried to hide his smile at her crestfallen expression, and simply helped her wipe off the worst of the splotches.  
  
When they finally arrived at the dojo, they found Kaoru looking worriedly outside for them. When she spotted the pair, she ran out, snatching the bundles and basket from them both. "Do you know," she mock-growled, glaring at Kenshin, "just how annoyingly frustrating it is to have to deal with a hungry Sano and Megumi-san?"  
  
"Gomen, Kaoru-dono. I would have stopped the rains if I could, but-"  
  
"Oh never mind, Kenshin. I'll have lunch ready in a half-hour." She winked and bounced back into the kitchen, leaving a slightly stunned Kenshin and an amused Tsukiyo.  
  
"Do you-"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. Self won't tell." She grinned evilly at him, pleased at how Kaoru had suddenly become bolder. //Mayhaps Silly-Bad-Cook won't need self and Short-Spike-Talk's help after all.// She shook her head as she ran off to find Yahiko. //Nah. Silly-Bad-Cook isn't that brave.//  
  
Kenshin simply shook his head at the antics of women, and made a beeline for his rooms, intending to change his socks.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
After lunch, Tsukiyo decided that she would set into motion the first part of her and Yahiko's plan to get Sanosuke and Megumi together. It called for one-part timing, one-part acting, and one-part wildflowers.  
  
So it was with a bounce in her step that she took Ayame and Suzume out to pick flowers. She brought her bo staff along to make Kaoru feel better about them going out by themselves. The girls had been overjoyed to have a chance to go out so soon after a rainstorm, and kept Tsukiyo on her toes trying to keep track of them.  
  
"Tsu-chan! Look what I found!" Ayame held up a wriggling frog, giggling as she felt it wriggle against her chubby fingers.  
  
"Pretty frog. Put it back now, please?"  
  
"Okay!" the toddler placed it back in the flash pond she had caught it in, bowing as is swam away.  
  
"Tsu-chan, I found a really pretty flower! What is it?" Suzume had found a small, black flower, shaped like a bell.  
  
"Self does not know, Suzume-chan. It is very pretty though." Tsukiyo bent over, sniffing it. "It smells good as well. Put it in the basket with the others, please."  
  
They continued picking for almost an hour, with Ayame and Suzume racing about, trying to find more and more unusual flowers to have Tsukiyo identify, laughing when she didn't know any of them. They taught her, leading her around to look at them all waving gently in the breeze.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
"You there!" Tsukiyo's head whipped up, accidentally dropping the yellow flower she had just picked. She found herself looking into the eyes of a policeman, his own yellow eyes meeting her amber ones. She felt a rush of fear course through her veins, leaving her petrified.  
  
Suzume and Ayame came running, slipping and sliding on the damp grass. They looked worried, dropping their bundles of flowers next to Tsukiyo's to stand protectively in front of the slim girl.  
  
"Mean policeman! Scare nice Tsukiyo!" they cried, tugging Tsukiyo's hands to try and move her away.  
  
"I am not mean, you little babies." His eyes narrowed even further, making his slit eyes all the more frightening. "I simply wanted to ask this young lady some questions. If you would please tell me where you live, then I can prove that I am indeed a police officer."  
  
"We live at the Kamiya dojo!" The two little girls ignored his surprised expression, instead tugging a confused Tsukiyo down the road as fast as they could.  
  
"What is wrong, Suzume? Why are we leaving the police officer?" While she was secretly glad they were leaving him in the dust, the children seemed to be truly worried about Tsukiyo.  
  
"He came once, a while ago," the elder of the girls explained, breaking into a fast trot. "He and Ken-san got into a biiig fight, and hurt Kenshin. He's mean."  
  
"Ahh. Self understands," she said, but she didn't quite get what the girl was trying to tell her. She only followed, with a twinge of sadness for the flowers that had been forced to leave behind by their departure.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
It was after dinner when the Saitou made his appearance at the dojo. He had been coolly polite, greeting Kaoru with a nod, and sweeping past her to find Kenshin in his room. The shoji door sliding shut was the only noise that he made as he entered the room. "So, Himura-san. I find you living comfortably."  
  
"Should I not? I have earned the right to live peacefully for a few months, at the least." Kenshin sipped his tea, keeping a nonchalant air about him. Secretly he was pleased. He had not seen the police officer for some time, and had been curious as to what the man would say about Tsukiyo.  
  
Saito's lip almost curled, but he restrained himself. "I have come to inquire about a young girl that is living here. You presumably know why."  
  
"This unworthy one? Surely not, I only write poems about cherry blossoms now." The rurouni smiled, making light of it. But Saito didn't react, as Kenshin had hoped he wouldn't. "Come outside, if you think her a danger."  
  
They moved to the garden, which had become one of Tsukiyo's favorite haunts. She had taken her bedding out to the raised walkway that cut through the greenery, apparently with the intention of sleeping outside. Not that Kenshin could blame her. The warm, night air had made his room stuffy and uncomfortable.  
  
The bedding was empty, as its owner had found herself a small spot where only grass grew, and had settled herself down to either meditate or enjoy the beauty. Her small face, usually somber and solemn, had a relaxed, happy picture painted upon it. Lying across her folded legs was her bo staff, completing the portrait of someone who had released all their burdens, and was ready to start anew.  
  
Kenshin allowed Saito to watch in silence for a few moments before speaking quietly. "There sits one of the few people who would, if given the time, find the meaning of true happiness. She is an innocent, Saito. I do not know how she was so twisted, but she somehow has received only the worst parts of myself."  
  
"And do you truly expect me to believe that?" Saito had not taken his eyes off her, seemingly trying to bore a hole into the child's unmoving body. "Any child that has a drop of your blood would be nothing but a innocent." He waved a hand towards the unmoving girl. "She, however, is not of your blood."  
  
Kenshin was confused. "Then how-"  
  
"I seem to recall only one time, during your reign as Himura Battousai, that you truly lost your control. Yes," he continued, ignoring Kenshin's half-growled remark about that, "there were the times when you allowed battle-lust to control your actions, but I never knew you to loose all control, except once."  
  
Suddenly it hit Kenshin in the gut, and he staggered. Memories flooded back to him, making it nearly impossible to breathe. //The woman... Her blood... She made me angry...// He blanched and nearly threw up.  
  
"Oh, get yourself under control," Saito growled, picking up the slender warrior and bringing him back to his rooms. "I didn't expect you to do something quite as foolish as you did then. But, what's done is done. You raped her. She was a common whore. And unluckily for you, she had a child."  
  
Slumped boneless on the floor, Kenshin's head was whirling. He could see it now, the way she had cried out, the way she had begged him to stop, that she hadn't meant to challenge the Battousai...  
  
//The worst of it all,// Kenshin thought, trying desperately to keep himself under control, //is that I can now see the resemblance... Faint as it may be, it is there.// Tsukiyo had inherited not only her father's incredible speed, but also her mother's spirit. Combined with all her other traits, it made her a doubly dangerous child.  
  
"So what will you do?" the policeman asked, without a drop of pity in his voice, "Will you shun her now, for the memories that she brings up? Or will you turn her over to me?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She's an assassin, Himura-san. Sent by who, I don't know, but she is here to kill you."  
  
"How do you know?" Kenshin whispered, trying to hold onto what little sanity he had left. //Tsukiyo wouldn't hurt a-//  
  
He remembered the fight, between him and Tsukiyo not more than a week past. The way she had been totally devoted to one thing: killing him. Not to mention the fact she had outright told him she was going to kill him; he had totally forgotten it.  
  
"I'm not here just to pay you a visit and let you know all this for nothing, Himura. The government wants her. For assassinating a number of they're under workers. Oh," he continued, ignoring the way Kenshin was blankly staring at the floor, "they weren't really important. It was just that she was found out, and now they want her. Dead or alive."  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Tsukiyo hadn't moved from her spot for hours. Saito had left, taking one last look at the immobile child. He hadn't been able to see the tear tracks, running down her face in the moonlight.  
  
//So. Self has a... father. Red-Cross-Sad.// She brushed away the tears that wouldn't stop pouring out of her eyes. //He is... One I must kill...// Her hands clenched convulsively around the dark, reassuring wood of her staff as she used the word 'I' to describe herself for the first time. If anyone had been able to look into her eyes at that moment, they would have seemed to swirl, as her indecision allowed her alter-ego to emerge slightly before she beat it back down again.  
  
She had cried only twice, in front of Sanosuke and Kenshin. Her eyes welled up even further as she tried to imagine how he would see her if she went through with what she had been told she must do: kill Kenshin and then commit seppuku.  
  
Giving into her terror at death, and her grief at the thought of what she had to do, she began to bawl, for only the third time in her life. Wracking sobs shuddered through her frame, rendering her oblivious to Kenshin quietly moving behind her, gingerly placing his arms around her.  
  
She leaned into him, instinctively wanting to be held as she released her pent up emotions. He tightened his hold on her, rubbing her back and crooning under his breath as he did so. Father and daughter sat there, ignoring time as they sat and cried together.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Wow. That got a helluva lot more angsty and dark than I though it would. Anyways, on to the next chapter! 


End file.
